


Hark! The Herald Angels Sing about a Zoom Meeting

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: How to get into the mood for a Zoom Meeting.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Hark! The Herald Angels Sing about a Zoom Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes.
> 
> Obviously I stole part of the title for this story from one of the classic Christmas Songs.

At first he just scrolled through his favourite Christmas songs on Youtube. Just to hear them again. Like ‘Little Drummer Boy’, ‘Joy to the World’, ‘Winter Wonderland’ and ‘Go Tell it on the Mountain’. Along the way Tony felt he needed some new songs as well. Especially with these trying times and this worst year ever.

He enjoyed the ‘We’re Planning a COVID Christmas’ immensely. Not only because of the beautiful harmonies, but also because of the heartfelt images of the singer’s family. The only thing that was not cool about it was that it hit home the way the world turned right now. He quickly searched for different options. He certainly didn’t want to go down this rabbit hole. The day-to-day reality was bad enough.

He hadn’t heard the latest Christmas songs released by Pentatonix, Robbie Williams and Home Free.

‘Thank You’ by Pentatonix was beautiful but also hit hard. God, he hoped Robbie Williams and Home Free would save this searching for something that was not so reality driven.

Although ‘Can’t Stop Christmas’ was about 2020 it was more hopeful because of the joyful music. Now he only had one song left.

He grinned. The title was perfect, ‘Cold Hard Cash’. He played it and immediately set it on repeat. Now that’s a wonderful addition to the ton of Christmas material released each year. He bet there were loads of people who would prefer to get Cold Hard Cash this year, but it wasn’t so overtly about 2020 as the others had been.

He ended his evening of Youtube Christmas Carols with “All I want for Christmas” but not by Mariah Carey. He preferred the version of My Chemical Romance. He liked classical and jazz but sometimes rock or metal was just a nice way to expand his musical horizon.

He figured he was now ready and in the perfect mood to join the NCIS Christmas Drink Zoom get together with pub quizz.

**Author's Note:**

> **Songs used in this story:**   
>  [We’re Planning a COVID Christmas (It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas) by Ruthmoore50 with help of family](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN7T7iTzJEQ)   
>  [Thank you by Pentatonix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1IeDyG-pgM)   
>  [Can’t Stop Christmas by Robbie Williams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BW4nXP9N7Fg)   
>  [Cold Hard Cash by Home Free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4wOkFtfhCw)   
>  [All I Want for Christmas by My Chemical Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1IeDyG-pgM)
> 
> **And now about my preferences for Christmas Songs:**  
>  My favourite Dutch Christmas song is Midden in de Winternacht. There are several beautiful performances but I prefer this one [Midden in de Winternacht by Do and Voice Male](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp6GRym7TWg)
> 
> On second place it’s [Karsmis deur de Joare by Stafke Fabri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4JhE8ZFn_c) which is technically not in Dutch but in a Flemish dialect (city of Antwerp)
> 
> I like a lot of Christmas songs. I like English/American songs, although some of them do have Dutch lyrics and when that occurs it depends on the performer whether I like the English/American over the Dutch one. One of my favourite English/American songs is Little Drummer Boy. I love a lot of versions. If I have to pick I would say the versions of Dolly Parton, Boney M and Pentatonix are my favourites… for now.
> 
> I also love how there are songs that have been covered by others and played in another genre. Like [All I Want for Christmas by My Chemical Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1IeDyG-pgM)
> 
> The worst Christmas song ever: Cheetah Girls - Cheatah-licious Christmas. I’m not providing the link to this song. SO not sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you aren't bored yet after these long notes. I just **really** love Christmas Songs so I had a lot to say.


End file.
